Shikon & Rose
by Punk Chicky
Summary: Loving someone and not entirely moving on can cause problems...and going back to them can be very easy Especially when fair play isnt used..
1. Prolouge

Shikon And Rose

Disclaimer: do I have to say it? FINE! I don't own him, yet

* * *

Full Summary: When Rose was betrayed, he felt he could never win. But then Shikon Souls came into the picture. they held a bond that was impossible to break when they first said hello. now Rose wants her man back. Will she get him? You will be surpriised...

Walking down the barely lit alleyway, Rose looked behind her. A leave swept across the black road next to her.

"Naraku? Inuyasha?" She called into the dark abyss. Then she heard footsteps coming up behind her. A scream rang out from her the before figure could cover her mouth. Her eyes held fear in them, when they usually were cold showing no emotion. Her stench was reeking of fear.

"Kikyo, you smell so terrified. Is it because of me?" The voice had a cool tone to it, and an undertone of malicious to it. "I saw you perform tonight, like I promised baby. But I noticed you were eyeing that manager of yours. You have a thing for him, don't you? You know you are _**MY **_bitch. Are you thinking of becoming his too?" His red eyes growing redder than the usual ruby glow. "I got you that job you bitch and I can take it away just as fast. You think you can rule your own life?" At moment he pulled a poster of 'Rose', which was Kikyo's stage name, off the nearby wall. Naraku stared at her, waiting to hear her answer. "Well Kikyo?" He looked absolutely ready to kill her if she said the wrong thing.

Kikyo stared back at him, eyes wide in terror. She thought he wouldn't notice the small blushes appearing when Inuyasha, her manager, smiled at her singing. "Nakaru, you know I only have eyes for you baby!" She turned around and slightly caressed his face softly. "Inuyasha is just my manager! I have no feelings for him! And I know, you got me this job and I'll pay you back." She winked her eye suggestively, as if hinting she would fulfill his dark desires. She mentally sighed. She had been warming his bed for almost a year, before she started having feelings for Inuyasha. She thought of him kissing her and sighed out loud.

Naraku sniffed the air. "Have the ideas what I'm going to do to you got you wet?" His eyes glowing with lust.

Soon, walking hand in hand, they continued to Naraku's hide out. After an hour, everyone in the area heard a scream

ONE WEEK AFTER 

"Where is she? She hasn't been here for the last fucking week!" The yell was heard all through all Feudal Era, the newest nightclub. Inuyasha was the owner. "Sango!" He yelled. The waitress walked to him, glaring while holding a serving tray. Which was full might I add.

"What Inuyasha? I have some people to feed." She looked back at the impatient people she got 'blessed' to serve.

"Sango, where is she? I mean she hasn't been here for a week! What if she's dead or worse?" Inuyasha asked worryingly.

Sango was sneaking back. She gave the customers their food. And walked back to Inuyasha without him knowing she had left him for the moment. The moment she got back she felt something rubbing her backside.

With a twitching eye she turned around and yelled "HENTIA!" And smack the owner of the hand.

Miroku fell to the floor, not moving except for a twitch of the legs (AN;; I can see this lmao)) With a red hand mark oh his face, he laid there, kinda like he was died.

"Sango." Inuyasha ventured. "I think you might of killed him."

Just then the doors of the nightclub opened, letting the sunlight penetract the dark club

"Kikyo!" called the worried voice. His eyes looked like t he worry in his heart had been lifted. But he couldn't help notcing something different about her.

"Yes Inuyasha?" The cold rang out. She looked at Inuyasha with eyes that once held a hint of love for him, but were now cold and held only hatred for the hanyou.

"Where were you? I was- I mean we were worried about you!" His eyes held so much worry, Kikyo thought it was depressing.

But she was on a mission…

* * *

There might be a little of Inu&Kik but don't worry Kagome will show up soon. 

Reviews make me write faster, hmmmm oddly enough

--PC!


	2. Meeting An Angel?

**Shikon && Rose **

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Meeting An Angel"**

**By Punk Chicky**

**A/N;**_ Enjoy, took me 3 hours or so because of the damn spell check screwin up twitches  
_

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned it, there would lotsa sex and fluff, is there? Nope!**

* * *

**BACK AT NARAKU'S HIDE-OUT**

**((The week before))**

Moaning, and the springs of a bed were heard.

But in her mind she thought of Inuyasha. After she feel asleep, Naraku slipped out of the king-sized bed. He went to his library. '_Kikyo is going to be my mate. And if she thinks Inuyasha is going to save her. Heh, like he would love that slut. She gave him what she wanted and he would take it by force if he had too. Thinking of taking her by force is making me want to do it. Hah Inuyasha, I got her before you! Love, is nothing compared to power and lust. He took out a book entitled 'Powerful Torture'. This is going to be fun.'_

Kikyo woke up to an empty bed, as usual she thought. Just then Naraku stepped into the room, wearing something that resembled a purple moo-moo.

"I know you were thinking of him. You can't hide it from me, I heard you say his name. I cannot trust you anymore Kikyo. You might betray me, again!" Her eyes widen, she thought he didn't know. Oh yes Kikyo. I smelt him on you. Does Hojo know? You knew I would think it was just dancing. Oh my, you need to work on those powers of yours. I might punish you!" He was getting closer to her face as he said this. All of a sudden her eyes got wide. **SMACK!** She put her hand next to her red cheek.

"You slapped me Naraku! I'll make you pay bastard!" yelling her heart out but he wasn't listening.

"Open your mouth Kikyo, you might enjoy!" Kikyo refused, Naraku slapped her again this time twice. Her eyebrow was starting to bleed. And hereye was hurting.

'_How can I sit here and take this?! I HAVE to get out and warn Inuyasha, before I get really hurt.' _ Kikyo tried to get up but something was holding her down! She pulled and pulled. "Naraku what's the meaning of this? I said I was sorry!'' She started crying.

"It's not going to help to cry Kikyo. Isn't this fun _baby_?" Laughing as she fainted as she stuck the needle into her thigh. She felt like her soul was leaving. She knew Naraku was going to take advantage of her in this state.

'Luckily I don't have to feel the pain. I want to warn..inu…yash..a' 

Her last thought before she willing gave into the darkness trying to consume her.

**PRESENT!**

She was on a mission to break Inuyasha.

She was going to succeed.

'_I wish I never felt like I could be with him. But Naraku wants me as his mate_ AN: GAG_ I might agree. I do have some pleasurable moments. But will Inuyasha save me? His golden eyes are beautiful. And to be his mate would be heaven. I want to stop walking, but I cant! Naraku what did you do to me!'_

She sighed, imaging having Inuyasha's child. She shook her head. He would never talk to her after this. He would think her a slut, all those winks and grins. She meant to have his heart. She opened the doors to Feudal Era aka Cry Baby Club. She breathed in deeply. She was going to miss working here. But Naraku was very persuasive. And she didn't want to see him angry again, she while touching the badly cover black eye. He always used her as a punching bag, but this time he went past the limit. But she now couldn't leave. He stole her soul,making her heart useless, when she was knocked out. He was mad at her for looking at her manager in another light. He knew her desires for him went deep into her heart. He was jealous.

'My dear Inuyasha, my lovely hanyou. I wish I didn't have to do this. I never meant to be so cold to you. He stole my soul this time. He can force me into anything. I'm sorry.'

Inuyasha looked up. He smelt tears coming from a woman who smelled like a clay pot. '_What's that horrid smell? Ugg!'_

He thought to see a grave digging human but instead saw Kikyo! She used to smell like wildflowers. He loved her scent. She also smelled like something of value had been stolen from her. He took a swig from the bottle in his hand. He hated her! Or at least he should.

But he didn't, he couldn't.

Then it donned on him. He loved her.

Sango hated being a waitress. Then of course the hentia. But gods, she liked his hands. Sorting her thoughts was hard. As she walking through Cry Baby Club, even stopped and looked at the door.

"Welcome to Cry Baby Cl…KIKYO?!?" Questions were flooding into her mind. Kikyo looked older and mostly colder. She eyes went straight to the black eye that make-up couldn't even cover. "Kiks! What happened to your eye? Did Naraku do it?" Kikyo noticeably flinched at the name. Sango always knew that Naraku was no good. She always thought he was evil. He stared down Kikyo if she even looked at another gu_y._

_'Thank god we don't have strippers here, the poor girl who have been die already.'_

Inuyasha saw the interaction. When Sango pointed out her eye, he almost broke the beer bottle in his hand. He went to her. "Kikyo! I smell him on you. You told me you weren't going back to him! Did he force you? Are you all right? Why were you gone so long?" Inuyasha's voice rang through the empty club. His eyes held worry; it pained her to do this to him.

"Inuyasha, we need to speak in private.'' Her cold voice shot an arrow through his heart. She only used that voice for Naraku, or someone she hates. Her cold eyes which once held passion. Everything good before she met Naraku.

He allowed her to go up the stairs first to his office and the V.I.P rooms. He watched sadly as her aura held heartbreaking sadness around her. But in the middle of it all he smelled Naraku had left a little something inside of Kikyo. Full well knowing Inuyasha's sensitive nose could smell it. He growled at the thought of Kikyo and Naraku naked, in a bed.

Finally they got to the top of the stairs and turned right. To the left were the V.I.P rooms. As she opened the door he felt her aura get the tiniest bit sadder. It was an omen he guessed. He thought he would happy for her, but in he recent weeks he was feeling something more than friendship.

'Inuyasha I guess you saw my eye. It was Naraku. And I have to get a new job. Today. I'm leaving and never coming back. I am moving away with him. I love him, not you. I thought you would get the hints and take control. I saw you peeking into my dressing room. I hate you Inuyasha." Kikyo stated with no emotion. Then added "You even told Naraku I was hitting on you. You are a backstabber and a liar Inuyasha and I hope you burn in hell for eternity!" She said this with no emotion. But her aura said different. Her scent spiked of happiness.But it was Naraku's trickery Her eyes showed weakness and showed sorrow. Her scent was all he needed at that moment. She took a deep breath.

His eyes closed, betrayed him and let a single tear run his face. He looked up. His golden eyes getting red around the edges but stopped there. "Kikyo! How could you say all of those things! I…I felt something for you. And now you get beat on and you REFUSE to leave this sack of shit? You must be stupid Kikyo." He was getting angry with her. She was a shell of what she used to be! "Leave Kikyo, now I'll make sure you get your last pay check in the mail."

And with that he walked out the door, leaving her in his office.

Miroku was finally moving. He saw Inuyasha storm down the black velvet stairs, storm through the door and in leave in his Lamborghini. It was red with silver claws marks down the sides. He sped off to his apartment.

Kikyo walked down the stairs slowly, holding in the tears. Then should Naraku's voice in her head.

_"My dearest Kikyo! You did well today. And he admitted he liked you. How pitiful. Imagine you and him! Haha! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard. You would never be happy with him Kikyo. You know this is for your own good. And like a good bitch you obey me!'_

At this point she was at the door. No emotions passed through those chocolate eyes. She stared behind her and in a hushed whisper that echoed through the empty halls.

"Tell him, I had no choice in the matter. He will be happy in the future without me."

At this she opened the door and walked out like nothing had happened.

"Miroku! She hurt him! I knew she would! What are we going to do? I mean, we have to help him! He talked about her all the time! What went up there?" Sango, like a loving sister would, asked questions about her 'brother'. Being that close was more trouble than they could know.

"I don't know Song! He stormed outta here like a bat outta hell! Something happened and I think she broke his heart. Did you see her black eye? I bet Naraku did this some how! You stay here with Kouga and I'll go check on him." Inuyasha was like his brother and he couldn't help but get upset too!

Kouga perked up at his name being said, totally missing what had happened. "Check on who?"

He was spending the whole time looking at a magazine. Sniffing the air, "Kikyo was here? What did I miss?"

The other two shook their head at the slowness of their companion. Miroku left to his Skyline and sped out the parking lot to Inuyasha's apartment.

* * *

Kagome was looking for a job. She was 21 and had just graduated from college. She was looking to spread her wings. Her cousin Ayame told her of a nigihtclu called 'Cry Baby Club' that had lost their signer recently. And Kagome could sing pretty well. She thought she could give it a shot. She got a ride from Ayame, who was going to visit her boyfriend Kouga.

"Hey Ame!" she said, smiling. She couldn't wait. She knew everyone there; she had a party there once, when she turned 18. And her and the waitress, Sango, clicked and they were gabbing like old friends. And Miroku, the male waiter, gave her18 gropes. Ending up, lying on the floor pasted out most of the night. And the singer there was awesome. And she noticed she looked a little like her. And the owner. Well she didn't get to see him yet.

But most people said he had the cutest dog-ears, ad Kagome was a sucker for anything fluffy and cute.

When they finally got there, she saw Kikyo calmly leaving the club.

"Hey Kikyo! I guess you got your old job back?" Kagome asked, hoping to get a no.

"Oh, hi Kagome. It has been a while since you last graced us with your presence. I was on my way out. I'm moving, so you are going for my singer position? I hope you get your wish. But heed my warning. Stay away from Inuyasha!He is not a good person to deal with. I wish you luck." With this she bowed and left.

"Ame, what did she mean? Who's Inuyasha? Is he the owner or something?" worried questions were 'shushed' by a confident answer: "Kag, don't worry hun, she gets jealous easily and she had the biggest crush on him."

The club was slow going, most of the clubbers saw Inuyasha driving off, and pissed to a new extreme. So they thought Cry Baby was closed. When Kagome walked in, she saw Sango cleaning up the floors and Kouga behind the bar. He was reading 'Cosmo'. The music was light and the tone was depressing.

"Thank Gods, I had my party before it became slow and depressing!" directing the comment at Sango.

"Kags!! We missed you! So whatcha in for?" Sango eyed the girl who was looking around.

"I'm here for the job, the singer? Ame told me you needed one, because she was missing..?" leaving it for Sango to elaborate.

Rubbing her neck, she replied, "Well she came back. She said some things that even I don't know! But yeah job is open, lets try it out go on stage."

Kagome ran to the stage in a hurry to perform."

"Silly goose! I need the song!" Sango laughed.

Kagome blushed and whispered it in her ear.

"Oh man! I love that song!" she mumbled while winking.

Inuyasha rushed back to the club. He forgot his key in his office. He stepped through the door and heard a piano playing in the background. He looked to the stage.

"Kikyo?" he whispered. Then sniffed the air. But the smell was strawberries and vanilla. It was so calming he forgot his problems.

Then she began to sing and he forgot all of his problems. This woman had the voice of an angel

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

Through the whole song she never took her eyes off of him. He looked so handsome to her. She was afraid to blink and he would be gone. His silver hair glistening. He was panting from running inside. He was wearing a black shirt and baggy black pants. And he had the cutest dog ears!

His golden eyes were on her. She felt herself blushing.

He studied her. She was wearing a pink tank top with a star on it. And white shorts. Her black hair was to her upper back and was curled at the ends.

He thought she was an angel.

Inuyasha's Thoughts

_'She cant be real. But she looks just like Kikyo. It was so recent my heart aches for her. But maybe this girl can help. But she sounds nothing like her. And her beautiful blue eyes are calling me. Thanks the gods for this angel'_

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Song – Mandy Moore - Only Hope_

_I think this one is good. And some things you should know:_

_my spell check is an evil demon that smells like kitty litter((MWHAAHAHHA))_

_I wanted this to have humor elements but who knows_

_need 2 reveiws before the next one_

_I probably will update anyways_

_Anything you have to say, no flames please, will be taken into consideration_

_PC!_


	3. Owsari!

**Shikon && Rose**

**By Punk Chicky**

"**Owsari!"**

**Last Chapter:** Inuyasha's Thoughts

'_**She cant be real. But she looks just like Kikyo. It was so recent my heart aches for her. But maybe this girl can help. But she sounds nothing like her. And her beautiful blue eyes are calling me. Thanks the gods for this angel'**_

* * *

"Encore! Encore!" Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga shouted. Inuyasha was too wrapped up in her beauty. Kagome blushed at the request.

"Well, pick a song! I'll sing my heart out!" Laughing full heartedly.

Inuyasha finally registered that she was indeed not Kikyo. He snarled at the thought of what she said.

"Well." Pausing at the moment. "There is song I really like. Could I sing it without music please Sango?"

"Sure Kags! Just tell the song, of course." Sango said while playing with some knobs on a board.

'_Ah-ha! I saw her eyeing Yash! This might be good. But the problem with Kikyo. _**_At this she sighed_**_ we all though that Naraku was bad! Why didn't she listen to us? I was not close to her, but still we could have been close! And that black eye she had! I saw her once, getting dressed. She had bruises on her stomach! And the way she eyed Yash! Ugg! I hate her!'_

Kagome came up to Sango, whispering the title to her. Sango whispered back in Kagome's ear. "That's one of Yasha's favourite songs" laughing as she played the song that would be heard years after this day.

Kagome came up to the mike, taking a deep breath.

'_Inuyasha? _**_Looking at the gorgues hunk of man and beast in the back row of seats, nearest to the door_**_ he looks sad! I'll dedicate this song to him!'_

"I would like to dedicate this song to the mystery man in the back row. And everyone, hold on to that special one and close your eyes to get the full effect!" Winking her eyes as she looked at the sudden couples coming together in front of her. Ayame and Kouga came to the dance floor hand and hand. Once they got there, he held her waist. Ayame put her head on his chest, smiling at Kagome, basically having the look '_Thanks Chicky! I own ya one!'_

In the corner of her eye she saw Miroku sneak towards Sango, asking her to dance. And Sango eyeing him before saying yes. They too went the dance floor. The two couple looked like they were meant to be.

And Inuyasha was alone in the back, wishing to be holding her.

Then she, with a smile on her face began to sing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He was amazed. She _did _sing like an angel. And this was one of his favourite songs!

He didn't think of Kikyo, he thought of holding the woman that was sing. _He's angel._

He never felt this way, and he had never formally met her.

"You are hired wench." He gruffly said. Walking up the stairs.

But before he got out of earshot he heard.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, DOGBOY?!?"

Smirking as he turned around and went to his vixen.

"Did I stutter wench? I said you got the job **wench.** Got a problem bitch?"

'Yeah I do! For starters I aint _your_ bitch! And I ain't a wench!' her blue eyes held amusement.

Sniffing lightly, he noticed she was happy. '_What? I got her angry! But she's enjoying it? Or what?'_

'_Man! He is cute, but rude. And a dog demon also. And I'm not going to put up with this! But his golden eyes.'_

The rest of the people there were watching in total amusement at the couple arguing.

Under his breath Kouga whispered. "I think Kikyo didn't mean that much if he is arguing already!"

Everyone laughed.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around, then Inuyasha had to retort.

"I wouldn't want your ugly ass as my bitch anyways!'

Kagome walk briskly off the stage and up to him (it wasn't that far). And got into his face and pulled him down to her level. And in his ear she replied. "Who said I wanted to be?" and her hot breath nearly made him moan.

He gulped loudly. And Kagome pulled away, victor of the first of many fights. And stared at him.

"Hmmmm, I don't think anyone would want to be your mate or bitch." At this she said a minor spell and a necklace appeared around his neck.

"And now after this, I think this makes you _my_ bitch! Owsari!"

At this Inuyasha fell to the floor.

The people in the background broke out in giggles.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Enjoy it? Spell check didn't screw up! Lol_

_But I hope you enjoyed it!!!_

_PC!_


	4. Fluff Moment

**Shikon && Rose**

**By Punk Chicky**

"**Fluff Moments"**

Walking up the black velvet stairs, Kagome sighed and sat down. She looked around at the club, it was nice. Most of the furniture was red and silver.

"Coming wench? Or just going to stand there?" raising his eyebrow when she gave him a cold stare. His thoughts went from holding her to..well, doing more. Then as fast as those thoughts came they disappeared, sadly replaced by Kikyo. His sensitive ears picked up on a whimper.

"Stupid Hojo, cheating on with that girl! And to imagine I got her job!" she scoffed.

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised more. _'Kikyo slept with Hojo person? Suddenly she doesn't seem all that worried about my feelings.__**-a tear went down his cheek, only one. He wiped it as soon as he could, making sure no one saw it.-'**_

"Coming?" while mumbling something along the lines of '_stupid girls and their fuckin' problems.' _

He only came down when he smelled the smell of tears coming from Kagome. Silent sobs escaped her. Inuyasha suddenly felt the need too make her stop. And comfort her, hold her close. '_where did that come from?!?'_ shaking his head, he went down the 5 step difference.

He came to her, holding her shoulders. "Kagome? Want to go to my office, where it's private?" he said this so softly Kagome barely heard him. Nodding, she looked up at him with red puffy eyes. Concern flashing through his golden eyes. She tried to get up but tripped. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but never feeling it. She peeked her eyes open and saw a black shirt. Picking her up, bridal style he went up the stairs calmly.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'm sorry, it's just that song." Fresh tears came at that thought. She snuggled into his chest, feeling safe at last.

Inuyasha looked down, smiling at her snuggling into his chest. His heart was soaring. Once he hit the top, he went to his office. He kicked the door shut. he had a bed there, it was red and black. He laid her down on it. And tried to get up but she wouldn't let him.

"Kagome? I have to go." Seeing how she wasn't letting go, he looked more closely. She had fallen asleep. Sighing he got in bed with her. She was facing his chest and he was laying about her head, surround himself in her scent. It was so calming, he too fell asleep.

After an hour or two Kagome woke up, noticing immediately a hand wrapped around her waist. She tried pulling it off, but was getting nowhere fast. So tried again. This time earning her a growl from the hanyou next to her. She raised her eyebrow at the action.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" She poked his cheek. The she noticed his doggy ears twitching at her giggling. So she stranddled his waist he began to rub his dog-ears. All of a sudden she heard a low purring. And the eyes of the hanyou open slowly. The first thing he noticed were the boobs planted firmly in front of him (_A/N;; hahahha boobs ") _he coughed lightly, getting her attention. But never stopped purring.

She blushed at soon as she looked down, smiling lightly. A light pink stained her cheeks.

He laughed as soon as he saw the blush, putting so he could sit with her in his lap.

Sniffing the top of her head, he sighed. He wanted to do this the rest of his life!

"You need a stage name Kagome, all performers here need one."

"Well, I have always liked the name Shikon Souls. How about it?" Kagome smiled brightly even though Inuyasha could see it, he felt it.

As soon as they were getting comfortable, a knock on the door brought them out of their stupor.

"who is it?" Inuyasha said gruffly. Mad at his moment ruined. Kagome was so comfortable she laid her head against his neck.

"It's important Inuyasha, Kikyo is here!"

he went wide-eyed. He thought more of Kikyo hurting Kagome.

"ummm, I have to check this out." He sadly said this, knowing there would be tears.

"come on Kagome." She followed his command (_A/N;; I hate making her not have a backbone! But its needed right now)_ but latching on to his hand, giving comfort if he needed it.

They walked down stairs and saw Kikyo, dressed in a kimono. It was kinda like Naraku's but made for a woman.

Her cold voice rang out "Inuyasha! Replacing me already? Hah, maybe this is a slut!" her eyes on Kagome. She sniffed "WHAT'S THIS? Your scents are blending together? Inuyasha! You said I would be your mate, not this pathetic carbon copy!" she was seeing red.

Kagome gripped his hand tighter without noticing.

"Kikyo! You smell like a half demon! (_A/N;; Half demons are more common, can be "made" or born. Born is stronger. Explaining in REAL author's notes) _You mated Naraku! You are nothing to me anymore!" he yelled. Everyone at the club ran behind the counter, thinking he would turn full demon. Not knowing Kagome and her scent were calming him down.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand! I had to turn half demon so we could mate! He will force me to be his mate, save me Inuyasha! Protect me like you used to! I thought you loved me!" She was smirking, wait for Kagome's re-action to her words.

Gasping she looked at Inuyasha for an answer, he looked away. His doggy ears were drooping. He told her once he loved her, he _had _been drunk, and now she was blackmailing him!

"Kikyo! What do you want? Are you mad because Kagome and my scent have blended? You were always the jealous _bitch_. And I can't believe I felt something for you." Inuyasha was getting rid of anger and there was nothing to stop him.

"Inuyasha! I can always make her disappear if that's what's the problem."' Flexing her claws. "she is a copy, that's why you want to bed her! That's what you have her scent!" now looking at Kagome "I pity you, you fucked him to get the job didn't you?" coming closer to Kagome, and sniffing Kikyo snarled. "You WENCH! You are a priestess! And the change is going to happen, I feel it!"

Kikyo raised her claws to an attack position, Kagome put her hands together, as if praying

Kikyo swiped her claws at Kagome.

There was a bloodcurdling scream…

* * *

_I was going to stop here, but I couldn't do that, but I have no reviews! _

_And I wont be updating until I get 2! I have worked hard on this story even if it doesnt look like it! But please review "  
_

_**Just 2 reviews!**_

_About hanyous being made._

_If they are in danger (and are human) a demon can mix blood so that will be hanyou. They cant be a full-blooded demon because it's the blood and they have overpowering human blood. So they will have at least a week of being human._

_BUT! There is always an exception. If they are a good priestess (and not bad like Kikyo)…WELL that's a surprise _

_Well Thanks for reading _

_PC!_


	5. A Lasting Bond

**Shikon && Rose**

**A ****FAN**** Fiction**

"**A Lasting Bond"**

A/N _Ok, that didn't work. And I have been trying hard not to just give-up and leave a big mean note. I really want to know what you think of this story! And if I should continue it. I have a plan and you might not like it. So I need to know, before I get the bitch flames saying you hate this story for its ending._

_Last Chapter:_

There was a bloodcurdling scream…

* * *

_And Now:_

All the people hiding behind the counter stood up.

"YOU WENCH!" Kikyo was all but calm. Her eyes were darker than blood. A thunderstorm had started outside. Thunder crashed, making the lights flicker. And when they did, all they saw were two glowing red eyes in the darkness.

When the lights finally stop flickering they saw Kikyo cradling her hand as it bled. And they saw Kagome. Still looking like a child praying, but around her was a light blue barrier around her. Her eyes slowly opening and a light smile gracing her lips.

"You are going to die! " Kikyo's face contorted into evil smile.

Kagome finally let down the barrier. And a tentacle shot out, faster than Kagome could put up a barrier. It hit her in the stomach, making her get thrown back into the wall behind her.

"KAGOME!" everyone screamed at the same moment.

Inuyasha turned around "Naraku! You tricked us! Bastard!" his eyes grew red at the imposter that had tricked them, and hurt Kagome.

Sango and Ayame, forgetting the safety of the bar, ran to Kagome. Kagome wasn't moving and the blood was getting everywhere.

"Ah, how I adore that smell! And this one doesn't beg nor cry! And she can protect herself. You better watch out Inuyasha, I might steal her and give you back the old one!" And then with a puff of smoke, he left.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome looked at the wound ion her stomach, it was bad.

"What are we going to do Yasha? Is she died?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes.

"There is a way, and it will make her different. But it's our only hope! Considering these wound, I have to do it now!" His eyes unreadable at the moment, his scent holding so much worry, even humans could smell it. "I'll have to take her somewhere private to do it." He said while picking her up. The other demons knew at once what was he was going to do.

He ran upstairs and kicked open his door. He laid her softly on the bed, not caring about if her blood got on his bed, which a lot of it did.

"Kagome? Answer me, please!!" He said softly. Putting a hand to her neck and feeling a light pulse, he let a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

He cut his wrist, making it deep enough to get blood. He put the wrist in her mouth and let the blood drip down to the back of her throat. When enough blood was in her mouth, he rubbed her throat, making her swallow it. The wound, on him, healed instantly.

'"I hope this works." And he feels asleep next to Kagome, someone he would be linked to for the rest of his life. Bonding him to her for the rest of their lives, which now, would be long. But not like being mated. In her sleep she curled closer to him, and him to her.

Growling lightly when he moved his hand to her waist, hitting her wound. The wound was healing in front of their sleeping eyes.

**>>&  
**

Kikyo was chained to the wall, head held low. Battered and bruised. A fat lip and a black eye. But her heart held far more scarsthen her body could ever know...

'_Why did I trust you Naraku? I love Inuyasha, no one else. He will always have my heart.'_

* * *

_Ending Author's Notes_

_Ok, here is the problem. I need a review! ONE! Or two! I mean just press the review button. And there is another problem I have. The ending to this one is going to up-set most of you (and we aren't there yet, just a warning) but the sequel (I have it all planned lol) is going to be more of your likings, hopefully._

_And when I get my reveiws, you get longer chappies! And faster, which I update fast right now. It might seem that I'm being bitchy, but your support means the world to me. Thought I would share that tid-bit of informatioin.  
_

_PC!_


	6. Cherries

**Shikon && Rose**

**Chapter 6 **

**"Cherries"**

_A/N I decided that this story was going to come out whether I like it or not. So your new job is to tell me if you enjoy this piece of crud._

'_Inuyasha has my heart, and I don't think I will be able to get it back!' _ The real Kikyo sighed in happiness at that. And No, she wasn't a half demon. She heard the door open, and with her swollen eyes she looked up. Spying Naraku holding his hand, she triedd to stifle a laugh. But she couldn't help but laugh at his pain, knowing Inuyasha would save her soon enough.

"Looks like my copy got you good Naraku." Her voice was cold, but if you listened closely it held amusement. "I told you she was a priestess! And a damn good one at that!" she laughed when he turned his head while glaring. '_Hopefully Kagome knows it was him, but if she didn't heed my warning…' _Letting the threat fade off.

"My dearest Kikyo! You have woken up! She didn't burn me; she had a spat with you! I don't think she will survive this one!" Not caring to add that he blew his cover. "You think that pathetic girl could of survived! And her little hanyou! HAH! It's going to fun to go to the funeral." His eyes glowed at that thought.

He walked calmly towards her. "Are you _still _thinking that pathetic excuse for a hanyou will save you? Their scents have blended! You can't mess that up! But I may be mistaken. Then again, why should you care? His scent mingled before, not this bad of course. There is always a way." He rambled on for the sake of making her eyes get wide.

"Naraku! You lie! He would never do that to me! He loves me! He told me!" her eyes holding tears on the verge of spilling.

Sobs escaped her, despite her trying to hide it. The sobs getting harder and harder, making the chains rattle.

"He meant that much to you Kikyo?" his eyes softened. "You meant that much to me once, before I became what I am now!" Laughing as he saw the memory pass before her eyes. She gulped in fear.

"You know it was an honest mistake! Please understand!" Her eyes holding so much fear.

Tilting his head back and sniffing deeply. "I love the scent of your fear. It makes it so much more fun for me in the end." At this he slapped her, harshly making her slump against the wall.

** &&&& **

Kagome awoke to no pain in her stomach. And breathing deeply, she smelled so many things. Mostly she smelt pumpkin and rain with the slight hint of strawberries and vanilla and cherries.

Cherries made her think of her tattoo. Two cherries connected to one stem, inside of a star. She sighed. She began to look around, noticing the smell was stronger to her left. Whilst trying to turn to the smell she heard a growl. 'What's with him and growling?' Laughing in her head at the discovery. She finally managed to turn around, face to face. She tried whispering 'Wake Up Inuyasha!' That didn't work, so she settled for poking his cheek. After a full a full 3 minutes, she got tired of poking him. So she reached up and started to rub his ears. After 30 seconds she heard a deep grumbling from Inuyasha's chest. The deep vibrations calmed her down immediately.

"You sure are hyper this morning." An arrogant voice said. He lazily opened one eye. As soon as he did he jumped out of bed, falling on the red carpet. "Who are you? And what have you done with Kagome?" his eyes took in her curves unknowingly.

"Silly! I am Kagome.' Her sweet husky from not being used in the last day or so. "Why? What's wrong with me?" her eyes frantically looking for a mirror, when she found one her mouth hung open.

Her eyes were the purest blue with gold on the outside. And she had hanyou ears! They were midnight black, like her hair! And her hair was longer. She touched her lips, finding them to be redder, like cherries. And she looked closer, she had fangs! She ran her tongue over them. And she had claws! She turned back to Inuyasha.

"Wha..?" then she fainted. He took a another sniff, and smelled vanilla, strawberries, and now the slightest scent of cherries.

She had gotten wider hips, longer hair that was midnight black that looked blue in the right light.

And he sniffed while getting off the floor. 'Our scents did mingled! More than me and her…' Shaking his headd as if that could disloude the thoughts.

He picked up and her down in his bed. He laid her softly down on the bed.

Walking downstairs he saw that the others had taken car of everything. Sighing he thanked Kami for his friends. He went to the bar and made himself a drink. This was going to be a long day..

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Well this one is kinda like filler. lol! So what do ya think of it?_

_Updating : Probably today, (If I don't fall asleep, the woes of having no summer life and accidental hickies! ERG!_

_PEACEEE_

_PC!_

_&_


	7. Family Friend

**Shikon && Rose**

**"Family Friends"**

A/N And if you haven't noticed, EVERYONE IS OOC! _And the reward is…_

It was going to be a long day. Taking a sip from the drink in hand, he sighed. '_She is so beautiful; I want her as my mate. WOAH! Where did that come from? With this Kikyo problem and Kagome turning hanyou. It's going to be hard not to jump her and take her. –__**A sweat-drop appeared at the thought- **__I don't think I should be thinking of her in that way. I have to be Kikyo's mate, which is if Naraku doesn't take her. But part of me hopes he does! Ugg, I hate woman.'_

So engrossed that he didn't hear the beauty, that was plaguing his mind at the moment, proceed downstairs. He only noticed when he felt something hugging his waist. Surprised he looked, and noticed blue and black hair. He smiled in spite of himself '_I could get used to this.'_

"Inuyasha, what _did _happen to me?" the question was asked slightly confused.

"The only way to save you, was to turn you into a hanyou. I'm sorry Kagome! Don't be mad!" Ears drooping, he looked away. Waiting for her to yell and scream at him for saving her life. She backed up a little. Inuyasha was afraid of her reaction.

**&&&&Kagome's POV&&&&**

"Ohh. Do I have the look and the attacks and stuff?" I asked slightly intrigued. I could tell he wasn't ready for that. I giggled when he tried to talk and couldn't get a coherent sentence out. He smelled so good! I guess I might have gotten carried away.

**&&&&Normal/ My Point POV&&&& **

Kagome, with heavy drooping eyelids, starting to come up to Inuyasha. Purring slightly, she started to curl next to him.

"You smell so good" her words slightly slurred. Her eyes, once bright blue, were turning slightly crimson as the inner youkai was trying to get out. As soon as she was right up on him, she sniffed. Smelling intruders, she growled deeply. But he eyes were slowing going back to their natural colour. She backed off slightly. Still growling deep in her throat. When she was back to normal, she looked confused.

Inuyasha was standing with his mouth open, just gawking at the hanyou female in front of him. He sniffed lightly, and then glowed with male pride. He turned her on.

She looked at him; confusion was taking hold of her baby blues.

"What's wrong Inu?" she purred out. She looked to the doors of the club and the gawking people. Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Kagura, and Sesshomaru.

"Dear brother. Did we interrupt something?" Sess asked, smirking apparent no matter how much he tried to hide it. His hand on Kagura's waist. And her hands around his waist. His golden eyes glittering mischievously.

"Uhh, no..?" Inuyasha blushed; his brother knew he came in at a bad time.

'We came to hear her sing. What's her stage name?" He voice went back to its usual cold manner.

"My name." Stepping out from behind Inuyasha. "Is _Kagome __Higurashi. _And my stage name iis going to be Shikon Souls." She said while staring him ion the eyes.

"Kagome! Remember me?" Kagura suddenly went from cold to friendly.

"Kagura! Man! I missed you!" Kagome said, suddenly remembering their past.

They hugged each other.

"Souta misses you" Winking at Kagura's blush.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up. "Who is thise Souta?" He looked like he didn't know if he should feel threaten or not.

"Her little brother. I used to watch them when she was little." She smiled and it reached to her eyes.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry it was short, but I was having computer problems._

_**Show the Love! Review!**_

_I'm going to make an information chapter next. And this one is just introducing some people and sexual tensioin! Ahh! What all good stories have! –winks- _

_PC!_


	8. Information Chapter

**Shikon && Rose**

"**Information Chapter"**

_A/N: I thought I would catch you up. Pay attention, some of this __might__ be useful. Can be used for reference later. __**And if anything changes (A character's description) THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED!**_

_Kagome Higurashi(Shikon Souls): _Best friends with Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagura. Priestess and half demon. 21 years old. Loves all types of music. Is the singer of Cry Baby Club, other wise known as _Sengoku Jidai. _She likes Inuyasha so far.

_Physical Appearance_ (Before & After Change)

_Before:_ Long (Upper back) hair. Was black but light. Blue eyes. Has a tattoo: two cherries on one stem in a star on her (left shoulder). And bow and arrows on her (right) ankle.

_After(now):_ Long (Near her middle/lower back) Midnight black, with natural blue highlights. Pure blue eyes with gold around the outside. Still has tattoo. Two midnight black dog-ears.

Inuyasha Takahashi: Best friends: Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Half demon. 22 years old. Likes music and girls. The owner of Sengoku Jidai. _Likes Kagome and Kikyo so far._

_Physical Appearance_: Silver hair (down to his middle back). Golden eyes. White/silver dog-ears. Has a large sword on his (left) shoulder.

_Sango Taijiya: _Good friends with Kagome. 24 years old. Likes Miroku so far. Waitress at _Sengoku Jidai._

_Physical Appearance: _Short brown hair (Should length) Brown eyes. Has a boomerang tattoo on her (right) ankle.

_Miroku Hoshi:_ Good friends with Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Also 24. DJ and waiter at _Sengoku Jidai. _Likes Sango so far.

_Physical Appearance: _Black hair (in a rat tail). Has a staff tattoo on his (left) shoulder.

_Kikyo Miko: _Is 26No friends so far. Naraku's play-toy so far. Wants Inuyasha, hasn't gotten him so far. Is a prietess.

_Physical Appearance:_ Black curly hair(Mid Back). Chocolate eyes.

_Naraku Kanna: _is 30.Evil. Hates Inuyasha with a passion. Beats Kikyo. Loves Kikyo. Has a adopted sister.

_Physical Appearance:_ (shoulder length) black curly hair. Ruby eyes.

_Sesshomaru Takahashi: _is 27Dating Kagura. Older(half) brother to Inuyasha. Full youkai.

_Physical Appearance: _Golden eyes. Silver hair. (Lower back length) Dark blue crescent moon on forehead. Magenta streaks on the side of his face.(cheeks).

_Kagura Kanna:_ is 27Adopted sister of Naraku. Dating Sesshomaru. Babysat Kagome and Souta when she was 14.

_Physical Appearance: _Black hair(just touching shoulders) in a messy ponytail. Crimson eyes.

_This is the list of current characters._

_I hope not to be making another soon! Took forever!_

_Enjoy._

_PC!_


	9. Feed The Night

**Shikon && Rose**

"**Feed The Night"**

_A/N; I JUST realized I forgot Ayame and Kouga! Dammit. Well you know how they are and look! They don't have tattoos or anything. And Ayame is Kags cousin._

Everyone was getting ready for opening of _Sengoku Jidai. _Kagome went to her apartment to get ready. Only Sango and Miroku stayed, getting everything ready.

**&&&&With Kagome&&&&**

"I can't find ANYTHING to wear." She screamed aloud in her echoing apartment. Left eye twitching. Spending twenty minutes looking for something for wear, she was about to stab the next person calling her. She _finally_ found something. Slipping it on like a second, she looked in the mirror. Smiling she applied lip-gloss and light blue pink eye shadow.

She was going to make heads turn.

Smirking as she opened the door to her car. Which was a yellow mustang with a black and silver hood.

**&&&&Normal&&&&**

She got there and saw her face on poster. Some saying 'Shikon Souls; Dancing and Singing Sengoku_ Jidai_!'

She laughed, and then wondered how in the hell they got the picture.

She opened the doors and was met with 'Days Go By' by Dirty Vegas blasting on the speakers. Looking for anyone and failing she hopped onto the stage and just let the music guide her. Laughing as it brought up memories of her and Souta.

She was aware of almost everything. Key word _almost_.

She didn't notice the golden eyes staring at her and the mouth gapping at the outfit. When she finally noticed the pumpkin and rain smell, she smirked and blushed the same time.

"Like my outfit Inuyasha? Took me forever to find it!" not even turning around but still laughing.

"I love it!" finally finding his voice. His eyes roaming her figure, it would tough to not jump her. Gulping loudly.

He took it in. Her hair had a black rose pinned it, a black hoodie, a black and white striped tank top underneath and black baggie pants that hung to her curves.

"Gothic much?' laughing as her face went red.

"Nope, its just one of those days." Smiling then stuck her tongue out.

"Careful wench, I bite." Smirking at her going pure red.

"How did you get my picture for the poster?" changing the subject quickly.

"Ayame gave it to me. We know some people so you wouldn't get confused with Kikyo. Even though she would _never_ wear anything like that." Rambling on and on.

"Inuyasha, what happened this morning?" now the blush appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Umm, hey look who's here!" suddenly more interested at Miroku bringing in more beer. "He looks like he needs help! BYE!" Running off to help Miroku carry in boxes of beer.

It was going to be packed, always was when they had a new singer.

And tonight, she was going to cause uproar. She was going to have them get loose!

As soon as it hit 6 o'clock, a line was already forming.

They played mellow songs, since _Sengoku Jidai _dabbled in everything. When they got full, Sango nodded to Kagome to get on stage.

"EVERYONE WELCOME SHIKON SOULS TO SENGOKU!" Miroku shouted over the noise, and in a mike.

Grabbing the microphone, she saluted the people.

"Ya'll wanna party? I think ya'll are going to enjoy this!" smirking at the crowd's reaction.

"I call it 'Don't Stay'"

_Sometimes I  
need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I  
need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME  
Sometimes I'm  
in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
need you to go_

_--Chorus--  
Don't Stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
(Just give me myself back and)  
Don't Stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
(Just give me myself back and)  
Don't Stay_

_Sometimes I  
feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
just feel like SCREAMING AT MYSELF  
Sometimes I'm  
in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
need to be alone_

_--Chorus--  
Don't Stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
(Just give me myself back and)  
Don't Stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
(Just give me myself back and)  
Don't Stay_

_I don't need you  
anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one  
more day  
of you wasting me away  
I don't need you  
anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one  
more day  
of you wasting me away...  
(With no apologies)_

_--Chorus--  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
(Just give me myself back and)  
Don't Stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
(Just give me myself back and)  
Don't stay_

_Don't stay  
Don't Stay_

When she finished everyone was amazed. Then she started another song.

_[Verse 1  
You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout what I wanna do with you_

_[pre-chorus  
I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now it's me and you_

_[chorus  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it_

_[verse 2  
I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be_

_[pre-chorus  
I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too_

_And now, it's me and you _

_[chorus  
It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yeah)_

_[bridge  
Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you _

_[chorus  
It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it_

_[outro  
It's me and you, now (Me and you)  
I've been waitin' (It's just me and you)  
Think I'm gonna make that move now (It's just us two)  
Baby tell me if you like it (It's just me and you now)  
It's me and you, now (I've been waitin' real loud)  
I've been waitin' (I've been waitin')  
Think I'm gonna make that move now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby tell me how you like it_

Kagome stare at Inuyasha, while rolling her hips to the music.

Most of the couples went onto the dance floor. Grinding here and there was being seen. All the youkais could smell the human's arousal, grimacing.

Since she was out of breath, Miroku put 'Feed The Night' by Prozzak.

Making Kagome smirk and hop off the stage, rushing towards Inuyasha. She ran up and hugged him, panting lightly from the thrill.

Suddenly he felt her grinding on him, his legs intertwined with hers. He felt her breath on his neck. Moaning when she was thrusted into him. He looked behind her and saw that Miroku and Sango pushed her into him. _'Damn, if that was her…'_

They both started grinding onto each other, each moaning lightly. When he looked into her eyes, they held fire and an unreadable emotion. Quickly making him forget about Kikyo.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_The next one is going to get heated, not lemon (at this point) but some things to make it spicy!_

_And rin, shippo and kohaku are going to make a appearance soon._

_Did you enjoy it? I kinda wrote this when I was tired, so I might of missed some stuff. So tell me if it doesn't go together._

_**Songs**_

_**Don't stay – Linkin Park**_

_**Me and You – Cassie**_

_**Show the love and review!**_

_PC!_


	10. Heated Moments

**Shikon && Rose**

"**Heated Moments"**

_A/N Did you enjoy the last chapter? Just a note, I'm not going to update Saturday. Two reasons. One, I have ten chapters and one review! And my friend and me are going to a water park all day. So I'm going to make this chapter short and the contents…consider this punishment. **AND IF I GET SOME REVIEWS TODAY, I ****MIGHT**** UPDATE IT.**_

* * *

The grinding crowd pushed Kagome and Inuyasha into a wall. Their eyes flashing red and their growling was not heard over the music. Suddenly he felt her hands under his shirt and was fighting against his youkai. He pushed her against the wall, putting his hands near her hand. Fiercely kissing her neck making her moan against him. He pushed his knee up, making it so her parts were grinding against it. Still attacking her neck, he ran his fangs across her pulse. She was writhing underneath him, still moving her hands under his shirt. His eyes went to her red lips; they seemed to beg for his attention. He fiercely attacked them, while moving his knee up and down against her jeans. Her moaning got louder but no one could hear it. He ran his tongue and fangs against her bottom lip. She gasped at the sensations running through her. He took advantage of her gasping, claiming her lips with passion and lust. 

The song playing was 'Digital Bath' by Deftones. It was mellow, but was making them crazier. The tone was seductive. The corner was in the shadows, so they wouldn't get caught. They looked at each with half opened eyes. They didn't have a drink but they were drunk off of the lust emitting from each other. She suddenly took control of the situation, moving her kisses down the side of his face. Light kisses, till she got to his neck. Sucking and biting lightly. Leaving a slight hickey and a red mark from her fangs. Her eyes flashing dangerously crimson, almost whispering their desire. His eyes also flashing crimson. They were treading on dangerous territory, they both knew it. But were enjoying crossing the line, testing their threshold.

Inuyasha was moaning when he felt her hot breath near his pulse. He a trick that would have _her_ at _his_ mercy. He moved his head so his mouth was near her ear. And blew cold air on it. She moaned loudly. Then after smirking he blew hot air on it. Making her moan and arch her back pushing her in him.

Suddenly the song changed to 'Vampire Love' by Ash.

They looked at each other, eyes half open and blue and gold pinpricks. Crimson was consuming their eyes.

They would have to stop or else be consumed by the lust, it was a failing battle.

"Inu…yas..ha…"He almost lost it when he heard that. "Stop….(moans)…teasing…"

* * *

Author's Note 

_It wasn't too hot and heavy, but since I might not update, consider it enjoyable punishment -winks-. __**I just need 2 or 3 reviews to continue to the next chapter. And if I don't get any, well…no lemon. I'm tired of playing nice. Most people have 2 chapters and 56 comments. I know I have a sucky story, just pretend its good. **_

PC!


	11. Who Said?

**Shikon && Rose**

"**Who Said?"**

_A/N I'm sorry if my last message seemed rude, but I was having a bad day. And reviews make me happy. I'm terribly sorry! But I think this one would be better without a lemon._

I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I wish.

Kagome suddenly looked worried. "Inuyasha, please stop. We need to stop." She pushed him away and ran upstairs.

When he calmed down, he smelt salt. He didn't know why she ran away, he could tell she did enjoy it. Worried, he ran upstairs to find her and comfort her.

Ayame, who saw her cousin run away after getting hot and heavy with Inuyasha, ran to him and stopped him from going upstairs. She ran up and blocked the stairs. "You don't know what happened. You don't know about it. And since I do, I have to handle it. Get Sango! No questions Inuyasha just get Sango." Her eyes held overflowing amounts of worry.

"Sango! Get over here!" he immediately said, worried for Kagome. He looked up to the stairs and felt bad.

Sango walked over to him, annoyed, but heard the worry in his voice so she sped up. Pushing through the crowd. Panting, hands on her knees, she looked up.

"Yeah? Something wrong? Wait! Where's Kagome?" she looked confused and looked towards Ayame.

But all Ayame did was grab her hand and pull her upstairs. "I should have told you all, but I thought she should. And maybe this wouldn't have happened…." She rambled under her breath.

They looked her Kagome; they guessed she would go to Inuyasha's office. And they heard Kagome's sobbing. Her head in her hands and sitting on the edge. And was mumbling, "I should trust him, but its too soon." More tears fell at the memory that was making her cry.

"Kagome?" Ayame ventured quietly. She walked towards her, holding her arms out in surrender. Kagome looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Ayame, the memories won't go away. And whenever a guy gets close, that's ALL I can think about." She was sniffing. "I cant live like this!"

Ayame went to her, and held her. Rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. She motioned to Sango to come closer. "Kag? I brought Sango. She has to know, do you want to tell her?" Ayame's voice was light and soft.

Kagome, nodding gloomily, pulled away slightly from Ayame and looked towards Sango.

"A few years ago, Naraku…" tears appearing at the part she didn't voice.

Ayame soothed her even more.

"He raped me." Kagome looked away, afraid of Sango's reaction.

Sango gasped, this girl was like her sister and she was raped.

"I remember it was like yesterday."

**&&&&Kagome's Memory&&&&**

_Kagome had just turned 18 today. She didn't drink anything was tired. She had partied all night. And then Ayame went to Kouga's house for some fun. She walked out from the club into the close parking lot. She, smartly, parked under a light. She hummed to herself. She got her car keys out and just put the key in the door when she felt something covering her mouth._

_"Kouga, its not funny!" she said absent mindedly. She felt hot breath near her ear. "Who's Kouga?" the voice said. "You, my dear, are a pretty one. This is going to be fun, well, for one of us."_

_She felt another hand sneak towards her belt. And the hand undid it, and tied her hands together. Kagome was screaming against the hand. "Scream my dear, makes it more enjoyable for me." Her eyes widened. She suddenly felt tired, and went limp in his hands._

_The next morning her cellphone woke her up. She answered, trying to remember what happened, and then it hit her._

_"Kagome? You there?" Ayame's voiced filtered through her ears._

_She grabbed the phone. Wondering why no one saw her._

_"Ayame, I think I got raped."_

**&&&&END of Kagome's memory&&&&**

Ayame patted her back. Sango went up to her, and comforted her more.

"It's going to be alright."

Kagome and Ayame hurt the slight growl behind the door.

They knew who it was, and Ayame told Sango. She got the hint.

"Kagome? I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my job. I wish I could stay."

"I have to check on Kouga. I'll be back."

They walked to the door, leaving Kagome alone.

She started crying again, silently. She heard someone walk in, and was immediately calmed by the scent.

Inuyasha walked in and went towards her. Holding her and rubbing her back.

"Just hold me and pretend you care." She said so lightly he almost missed it.

"Who said I had to pretend?" Letting her lay her head on his chest.

* * *

_I like that line. Feel free to use it. And I'm having a slight bad day. Being sun burnt and losing my new necklace (it was soo cool!) please review. The next one is going to be longer._

_Show the love! Review!_

_Hope your day is better than mine._

PC!


	12. Being There

**Shikon && Rose**

**"Being There"**

_A/N; here's the NEW plan. Every Sunday or Saturday I might update (school) and I spent the week at a friends. SORRY! At first it was supposed to be 3 days… lol!!_

Kagome stopped crying after an hour, Inuyasha still rubbed her back. He tried sorting through his feelings for her and Kikyo. He knew he wanted Kagome close but he wasn't over Kikyo. Her breathing evened out eventually and she laid against Inuyasha's chest. He felt complete with her near him, but Kikyo was there first. He had to honor her. It _did_ surprise him that she had known Naraku. It defiantly pissed him off that he took her innocence. He knew Kikyo sometimes liked the bad boys, and Naraku was the _worst_ guy anyone knew. Now with Kagome in the picture, his feelings were running wild. He remembered what had happened before she had freaked out. The heat of the night and her, made him harden at the thought. He _finally_ noticed that Kagome was sleeping. He laid her down softly on the bed. She hung unto Inuyasha as he laid her down. Sighing as he noticed she _never _let him go. But as he thought of that, his heart skipped a beat. She snored lightly as she slept. Not knowing the inner thoughts of the man next to her.

The next morning she woke up his a strong hand her waist. Laughing quietly as she realized they would _always_ wake up like that. She sat there for a moment, and then with an evil grin she started to tickle the man next to her. His deep laugh made her smile and tickle faster. Soon enough she was straddling his waist and they were both laughing. She slowly stopped tickling him, settling for looking into his eyes. He stopped laughing when he felt her stare and looked back with love and a bit of lust. The room was quiet except for the deep breathing of the couple. They slowly came closer together and closer. Kagome's eyes flashing red and held the same emotions. Inuyasha's eyes slightly red, though that wasn't saying much, and were drooping heavily. They were almost lip-to-lip. Kagome's eyes were drooping heavily and so were Inuyasha's. Kagome lowered her head so they were touching forehead to forehead.

"I have never felt this way Inuyasha." She whispered. Gulping he nodded.

"Neither have I." He admitted. His eyes sincere, holding a lot of emotions. They sat like this for a couple of minutes, enjoying the others company. Then a knock came at the door.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? What happened?" Ayame's worried voice filtered through the door. She didn't smell sex but she wasn't sure. She knocked lightly. She switched her weight on her other foot while biting her lip. She knocked again.

"Yah?" Kagome's voice sounded through the door. Still straddling Inuyasha's waist, not wanting to let go. She laid her head into his chest.

"Your mom called. She said you have to leave, it's about Souta. I think he got hurt." Ayame's voice sounded worried at her reaction.

Kagome's eyes got wide and she immediately jumped off Inuyasha. Running to the door and pulling it open, she stared at Ayame.

"Are you joking? You better be!" Kagome's voice was wavering.

Ayame just shook her head and swiftly took Kagome's hand. They rushed out the door, leaving a very confused Inuyasha.

* * *

_A/N Sorry guys! I have to start school tomorrow and I have to pack everything and get it ready! I'm pushing a dead line! But I'm going to try post either Saturday or Sunday. So that means they __**MIGHT**__ be longer. Depends on if I am having a bad day. And if I [of course get reviews.  
_

_PC!_


	13. No, Kikyo

**Shikon And Rose**

**"No, Kikyo"**

_An: I have so busy! I'm terribly sorry!!!_

Kagome was driving like a manic, rushing through traffic. When she got to the shrine, she took out the keys and practically flew towards the door. She found Souta's scent and ran towards his room.

"What happened?" she asks, not giving them a chance to say pleasantries. She looked around and saw that Souta had a cast on his leg and her mom was staring wide-eyed at her. "I'm so confused. Did he break his leg? What's going on?" questions flew out of her, not giving them a chance to answer.

"Ka- Kagome? Is that you dear? You look so…different!" her mother, staring wide-eyed at her daughter, asked. She stopped rubbing the top of Souta's head. She got up, walking calmly towards her sister's daughter and the intruder.

"Yes its me ma! Now what about Souta? Is it bad? What happened?" Kagome's questions flying out of her like steam out of a teapot. Her eyes holding so much worry for her little brother.

"He got hit by a car. The driver was drunk. His name was Naraku. And his passenger was Kikyo. They left money and took him to the hospital. They left around 250 Hundred. He was hurt pretty bad." Her mother said this while looking down at her 12-year-old son.

Kagome's cellphone rang, breaking the silence between the groups.

"Yes?" she couldn't place the number at the moment.

"Kagome? This is Inuyasha. You are needed here and now. No questions." His voice rang through her ears, making her angry.

"My brother is hurt Inuyasha, I will not be leaving so soon." Her voice made him snarl. No one _ever_ spoke back to him. And he would rather keep it that way.

"Concerning I am your manager, you might want to listen to me, sweet little Kagome. I don't give a rat's ass if someone died. When say you are to be here, I mean it." Then she heard a dial tone. '_That asshole I hate him. I'm not going in.' _

Suddenly her phone rang again. Looking at the name in the phone, she saw it Sango.

"Moshi Moshi!" her voice happily said.

"Kagome? Tell me Inuyasha has called you? Has he told you anything?" her voice held worry for her missing friend. "He hadn't told me or Miroku! I'm really worried."

"He just called me telling me to go to S.J. He rudely told me. Let me call him back" holding no worry for Inuyasha. She felt he might have gone to the strip club or something.

She called him and waited for him to answer. She hadn't gotten an answer.

She sighed and closed her phone. Then it ranged again. She glared at it. The song 'Shut Me Up' by Mindless Self Indulgence rang through the air.

"Moshi Moshi. Inuyasha?"

"No…Kikyo."

Gasping, she ran downstairs to her car parked beside Ayame's. She hopped into her yellow mustang. And sped off leaving confused people in her wake.

_**A/N:**_

_**Kagome's mustang is yellow and has a black and silver hood.**_

_**PC!**_


	14. Plan In Motion

**Shikon and Rose**

"**A Plan In Motion"**

_Hehe. I like the uber fast reviews, so it made me happy enough to update –winks-_

"Kikyo? Why are you calling from his phone? What's going on?" In the background she could glass breaking and cursing. "What's that breaking? Are you alright Kikyo?"

She had always been worried about other people.

Kikyo grimaced at the girl on the other end of the line. '_You are far too caring Kagome. And this world is unforgiving. And innocence is a prized commodity.'_

Kikyo scoffed at the other end of the line, looking at the men behind her.

"Kikyo? Still alive?" Naraku's voice sounded through her ears. Using the double meaning of the sentence.

"Kagome dear? You might want to go the club. You might get a little surprise." Her once lovely voice, now cold, held hatred. She laughed and got off the phone. Putting her arms around Naraku. '_Nice Kikyo is gone. Time to play dirty for my reward. No matter the cost, I will get it back.'_

Putting his arms around her waist, he stole a kiss.

"Once Inuyasha gets here, we'll play dirty and I mean it Kikyo. You will seduce him. With this plan in motion, we will succeed in getting his money." Laughing evilly as the men behind him started to add Kikyo's blood in Inuyasha's apartment.

"And poor little Kagome."

_**And To Kagome WE GO!! **_

Kagome stopped at the red light, glancing at the phone she had thrown in the passenger's seat. With one hand on the wheel, she turned up the music. 'Blurry' by Puddle Of Mudd was blaring through her speakers. Taking a deep breath and looking to see the light had changed. And put the car into the right gear and sped off.

Everythings so blurry  
And everyones so fake  
And everybodys so empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that Ill protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
Imagine where you are  
Theres oceans in between us  
But thats not very far

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face

Everyone is changing  
Theres noone left thats real  
To make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
Theres oceans in between us  
But thats not very far

[chorus

Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to runaway  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you where to runaway

[chorus

This pain you gave to me

You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
you take it all away  
this pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
this pain you gave to me

When she finally got there, she saw Inuyasha's car wasn't there.

She sighed and turned off the car. Taking her keys out and pushing them into her pants. She ran/jogged to the door. Opening angrily.

"Kagome! You're here! Thank god!" Sango threw her arms around Kagome.

Kagome had a questioning look on her face.

"Inuyasha raced to his apartment, something about you and his apartment getting trashed." Sango held a very confused look on her face.

Suddenly Kagome was thrown in the air, screaming. Kouga ran out from the bar, grabbing Miroku along with him.

**With Inuyasha;;**

Racing towards his apartment he smelt Kikyo's blood in the air. Running faster towards the door, which was busted open. He found Kikyo in a puddle of her own blood, whimpering.


	15. Tricks Of The Trade

**Shikon And Rose**

**"Tricks Of The Trade"**

Haha Shel.Daring2Dream 

_**Hahahha. I guess this chappie is dedicated to you :**_

"Kikyo!" Rushing towards her at a face pace.

Kikyo cracked one pitiful eye open. Her bruised face puffy and black and blue.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I tried to stop him but he stab me." Fake tears appearing when they were needed. She tried to stand but her stomach was cut open, making her bleed profusely. "Save me Inuyasha! I feel faint"

Inuyasha's eyes were turning crimson. Then he picked her up, rushing towards his car. He laid her in the seat and hopped into the driver's seat. His phone rang to the tune of 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot.

"Inuyasha! Get over here quick, its Naraku!" Miroku's voice sounded, then so did screams and breaking glass.

Kikyo had passed out from blood lost. He weighed the choices in his head. Remembering that Kagome was miko, he rushed towards his club.

With Kagome 

Screaming as she spun through the air, landing on her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to face her fears. She spit the blood out her mouth and stood up.

"You are stronger than you look, sweet little Kagome."

'_Inuyasha! Please get here! I need your help!'_

The door flew open, the light making all the eyes squint.

Kouga ran up beside Kagome and took a fighting stance.

"Here to help Kag" Smiling at her, and then turning to face the evil man in front of them.

"GET THEM!"

Ok, this is where I need your help! 

_**I need some songs that have meaning (genre doesn't matter [I like 'hard' stuff myself) **_

_**That I could use for the fight. I have some picked out, but I would like to know what ya'll like!**_

_**PC!**_

_**2 COMMENTS NEEDED! **_


End file.
